A new beginning
by thegirlwiththeknifes
Summary: Elena makes a deal with Silas to bring back everyone. Not only does he do that but he also reverse time too. With only Damon, Klaus, Jermery and Elena knowing what has happened will they be able to continue living a life towards the future from a past that's unknown. All is alive and those who were not vampires in S1 is human here. Way better inside, You have mine and Elijah's word
1. Intro

She laid there among the burning rubble. Her legs ached and she looked down to see them finally starting to set back in place and she took a deep breath. She looked up to see her blond friend screaming and then his hand went through her chest and her heart was pulled out of her. "No" she whispered as her voice box started to come back in place, she coughed trying the make her voice more noticeable but nothing worked. She reached her broken arm outwards to drag herself forwards and screamed at the aching pain. Sobs escaped her lips and she couldn't help whine for her. She couldn't hear anyone her as the rumble around her burned high and louder than before. She never knew she would call for his help but Damon and Jeremy were trying to fight the battle.

"Klaus" she yelled and looked to her side to see him fight Silas once again and she started to let the tears slip, he fought for Caroline, his love for her was strong and now that she was dead he let his anger out on him, but Silas was too powerful and even Klaus, the world's oldest vampire/werewolf and first ever hybrid knew this battle would end badly for him.

"Elena" Jeremy yelled and the girl gasped as he ran towards her. Fear was shown all over his face as he ran to her with a gun and stake in hand. She dragged herself up and could feel her legs perfectly again and stood still at the sight around her. Mystic falls, a town once so pure, clean, friendly and harmless was now a town of crumbled buildings burning around her, corrupted, cold and toxic. The grill was now a barrier the was on fire and she hid behind from the powerful witch, Elena looked towards her left to see Klaus being defeated by Silas, Damon was fighting their friends as they tried to kill him and Jeremy was shaking Elena to get out of her daze.

"Elena, come on, Go!" Jeremy yelled and grabbed his elder sister by the hand and ran towards the apartment block that wasn't standing anymore. Jeremy ran faster than Elena expected and held his arm in front of his eyes to protect them from the blazing fire around them. Elena held onto her waist coat trying to keep in the small bottle of black liquid. She ran to keep up with her twenty seven years old brother when her coat fell. Elena tugged away from her brother but he held onto her more.

"It fell" she tried to scream but nothing came out. Once Jeremy had her safely behind the rumble she managed to cough out what she needed to say before running out to get the coat before he could stop her. She looked up to see Carol Lockwood holding the coat and her eyes completely black as she mumbled words mainly one, Tyler. Elena leaned backwards as she crouched and nodded her head as if she knew what she was saying. She slowly put her hand on the coat that hung away from her tight grip and wiped it out of her arms before she could react. Carol started to scream at Elena and when she looked around her more people of mystic falls looked at her and started to drag their bodies towards her. Elena shivered at the sight of all the people walking in zombie like mode.

"Get the cure" Silas roared and they all started to repeat his words as they came towards her. Elena growled and ran back towards Jeremy who started to shot towards the town people. As Elena jumped over the rubble Jeremy threw a grenade over towards them and it exploded killing of at least a dozen of them.

"Jeremy, we can't stay here. We need to help Klaus and Damon" Elena said quietly as they hid under the tunnels of mystic falls. They has decided to camp there after Damon forced them to run from the fight and hide away until he came back, which seemed unlikely. Jeremy shook his long black hair and wiped the sweat of his forehead, he has been practising to be a hunter for almost ten years for moments like this but now without his mentor by his side this seemed impossible. Jeremy leaned back against the wall and wrapped his arms around his vampire sister, none of this was meant to happen. They sat in silence for a few hours until Elena thought it was time to talk about all the people they had lost as she knew it was affecting Jeremy more then he led on.

"I think we should have a funeral" she said trying to pull a smile on her face and he looked at her in a horror filled face

"We're not giving up now" he said seriously and Elena laughed a little and bit her lip to control the laughter. She shook her head and leaned down on the ground, creating tombstones with the sand on the ground.

"No, not yet. For the people we've lost Jer, for the friends we lost, and the family" she said making the last tombstone and placing a cross sign on it.

"This is for… Tyler" she said gulping at the end of her sentence remembering how the hybrid died in front of Jeremy only three weeks ago. Tyler was protecting him when Silas made his presence clear to them and stopped the world's most powerful witch from killing Jeremy by creating a fight with him. Jeremy nodded his head and bit down on his lip, trying to push away the tears of his loyal friend's death. Elena placed a pebble onto of the sand and grabbed another for the next grave

"Elijah" she said allowed with grief. The noble original had tried to barging with Silas over the cure when he had received it and then it went missing, Silas was too impatient to wait for the original to find it and decided to kill him as punishment. Elena placed the pebble on the sand again to mark its acknowledgement. Jeremy came down to her leave and grabbed a pebble that rested in her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it before placing it on the ground

"For my wife Bonnie and my twins" he mumbled before wiping a tear away and standing up and Elena nodded remembering how her beautiful petit friend has been drained of her powers by Silas and then had no energy to make her organs work which resulted in her death and of her unborn twins.

"Matt" Elena said taking a deep breath, she wiped eyes as she remember seeing her best friends face as Silas ripped his neck open for the ritual that had taken place two weeks ago so he could bring the zombies to life. Elena kissed the pebble like Jeremy had done for Bonnie, Matt was like her brother and she loved him as if he was hers.

"I guess we have to do one for Rebekah" she said drawing a grave beside Matt's with her index finger. The selfish blond had tried to save Matt's life, which was more like revenge it but she was no match for the wicked witch. She placed a pebble on the grave even though the girl killed Elena she found very little respect for courage to save Matt, or the anger to revenge him in a way.

"Kol" Jeremy said walking back in from where he had left to. Elena looked at him in a confusing way but he was getting his feelings out there and that's what she wanted him to do. Kol was cocky and his ego larger than his own blood line creation had got in the way and that was how Silas felt as he ripped his head off. Elena marked a 'K' over his sandy small grave so its looked like all the other graves who held the first letter of each of their name. Elena listed out her friends in the order of their death and came to another one that made her slip a gasp

"Stefan" she whispered and held the pebble towards her chest. In his last moments he had kissed her lips softly and promised her he had always loved her and never stopped when she left him for Damon. She placed the pebble on the sand and closed her eyes before reopening them as fast as possible as she relived his death. It was only two days ago when they and Caroline were running from a burning building. She had thought the cure was in her coat but lost it in the burning school and that was when Stefan had kissed her and ran back for it, he threw it towards Caroline who caught it with her vampire skills before he burned slowly in front of them. Elena put down the tiny musty pebble and sighed as she counted up the graves.

"It's done" Elena said standing up and wiping the tears away from her eyes. Jeremy put his arm around her to comfort her and looked at each grave, his face full of grief.

"Where's Caroline's? he asked softly and Elena looked at him with a confused face and rose an eyebrow before she realised what he was saying. She placed her hand to her mouth and started to take in deep breaths.

"Oh my god.. Care. She's gone.. She's gone" Elena wailed and fell to the floor. She held her side to realise she has lost everyone apart her brother, husband and a distant friend. She wailed more, blaming herself for what had happened to her friends and what is still happening. Elena stood up and grabbed the cure before storming away from Jeremy who called after her. She came above high ground and towards the grill where Damon was bound by Silas power in a metal barred cage and Klaus along with him. They hung in the air as if they were hanging themselves. Elena looked at them with horror and until Jeremy came up and placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with pleading eyes and he understood what she wanted and nodded in agreement.

"Silas, show your face you coward!" Elena yelled towards thin air as Jeremy waited by her side. Damon and Klaus hung watching them, mouths opened to shout words but nothing came out. Elena waited in the cold air when a familiar face appeared out of nowhere, it was April Younge. She held the same soulless eyes filled with blackness and looked at them with her head cocked to the side as she started to laugh hysterically. She reached her hand out forwards while keeping the other placed on her stomach as if she was pregnant and then Elena realised that she was before she died, it was Matt's.

"Give me the cure Elena" She giggled and reached her hand out more and Elena saw it covered in mud and grey flakes as if she had travelled from the grave to get here, which she possibly did. Elena knew that some people like Liz Forbes and even Jonathan her biological father had dug their way through their coffins and the earth to get here. April stopped laughing and shielded her hands over her womb that contained nothing but a dead infant and winced wildly. She fell to the floor and her body started to fade away in grey flakes. Elena felt a rush of wind around her and she spun around to see Jeremy missing but instead saw the muscular figure of the witch himself, Silas. Elena never got this close to him to see his features but he was god like. He was strong and muscular looking with piercing brown eyes and extremely dark brown hair that was cut short and spiked that made him seem young as her even though he was old as the originals. Elena found it hard not to look at his body as he only wore jeans and shoes and she was purely convinced she had seen him before.

"Drooling is a bad habit Miss Gilbert, I know I'm smashing" he said wiggling his brown eye brows at her and she scoffed and she shook her head towards his horrible comment.

"Smashing? More like disgrace" She spat taking a step closer to him, trying not to show how terrified she was of him. He laughed at her and ran his hand through his hair and laughed more before starting to circle her.

"If I remember correctly you said I was the perfect Hollister model" he said and she let her face fall. It all made sense now, she knew she saw him before and she did, it was only a month ago when Caroline dragged her wedding dress shopping up state when they decided to hit the Hollister shop and there he was. He was trying to bribe both of them for a drink with him but they refused. Elena didn't know what to say she held her ground and refused to look him in the eye.

"You know I can smell the fear you hold Elena, it's as bad as a wet dog" He whispered into her ear and she pushed him away, she bit down on her lip trying to stop herself from attacking him and yet throwing herself on him, she looked up towards the metal cage to see Jeremy inside lying flat on the ground and his eyes closed. Elena walked away from Silas and towards the cage before she felt a hand grip onto her wrist and she looked up at him in disbelief.

"Let them go" She yelled at him and he smirked in a devilish way before laughing once again. His laugh was cruel and twisted, it was full of darkness. He grabbed her other hand that held the cure in it and he raised his eye brow before grinning like a cheshire cat. Elena pulled her arm away fast and ran in vampire speed towards the metal cage and looked at her beloved. She held up the little glass bottle and dangled it above the fire and smirked her own back as his smile dropped

"Don't be stupid Elena, we know this can go terribly wrong… for you" he said walking towards her and around the fire. She let it slip out of her hand before catching it again and smiling again and he got the message of coming closer was risking the cure. Elena knew how desperately he wanted it, but for what

"Let's make a deal. I give you the cure and you bring them back, all of them back and reverse time when only little knew about the supernatural way of mystic falls or something like that" She said and his face widened into a smile of pure delight and evilness. He nodded his head slowly and Elena sighed handing it over before she fell into a pit of darkness.

_Oh my god, I finally got that all on page! I had this weird dream where exactly all that happened and I was Elena. Anyways, thank you for reading this and please review, they mean a lot! All reviews will be taken accounted for and hopefully you the great reader can help improve my stories and writing skills. Should I leave it as a one shot or write more? If I write more would one of you like to become my beta? Just review me! Love always! _


	2. Chapter 1

"Guys come on, were late" Elena shot up from her bed to hear a familiar voice that called softly. Elena turned in her bed and looked up towards the ceiling before sighing, _'another day' _she muttered before she realised where she was. She looked towards Jeremy's room as both bathroom doors were open and she stumbled out of her bed. She ran fast as possible through the doors and fell onto Jeremy's bed after she tripped over books on the ground. Jeremy huffed and pulled his pillow over his head muttering the words ' five more minutes'. Elena ran up to her brothers side and shook his shoulders several times annoying him with the words 'wake up!'

"What" he groaned and she pulled the pillow out of his face. Elena froze like a statue and looked at the face of a seventeen years old boy instead of a man in his late twenties and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jer Were back home! You're… you're young!" Elena couldn't control the excitement in her voice, she was finally home. It took Jeremy five minutes to realise he was a teenager not a deadly hunter and back in his own home that was burned to the ground only a few days ago. He slowly got out of his bed and walked up to his window and opened it, he couldn't help but stick his head out to see the familiar safe town of mystic falls that use to be before the vampires came to town. Elena followed her brother and smiled looking at the peacefully street that was only rubble yesterday, she hugged onto Jeremy's side as they looked out of it together. Elena's phone beeped and she beamed, she ran into her room but found her pace quite slow and grabbed her white blackberry and stared at it for a couple of minutes, this was the phone she had before the night of the crash in which her parents drowned. She opened the message to see it from an unknown number saying two simple words, Your Welcome.

Elena was still in her haze when Jeremy tapped her shoulder and showed her his own phone that read a date, '03 – Sept – 2011'. Elena nodded her head at the sight, she was back to life when she was only eighteen and Jeremy seventeen.

"Grandma Gilbert isn't going to be waiting forever, hurry on" The voice called again and they both jumped, Grandma Gilbert died in March of 2011 and here was the soft voice ushering them to hurry on so they could visit her. Jeremy looked towards the door and so did Elena and the voice called to them again informing them breakfast was ready.

"Mom?" Elena whispered and Jeremy leaped off the bed and ran towards the stairs, Elena was soon after him but couldn't quite keep up, she eventually grabbed the back of his t-shirt and yanked him back and pulled herself forwards but Jeremy was too fast for her and was already running towards the kitchen. They both froze at the door frame as they saw their mother making scramble eggs and she smiled up at them before placing the eggs on two plates and the pan into the sink. Elena could feel the tears springing in her eyes and Jeremy was pretty much the same as their mother smiled at the in confusion. At once both children grabbed onto their mother, Elena hugged her side and Jeremy wrapped his huge arms around both of them.

"Lena, Jer? What's going on?" Miranda laughed as her kids wrapped themselves around her as if they never wanted to leave her for a second, which was true. Elena pulled away and smiled up at her and Jeremy kissed her cheek which made her laugh even more.

"We just missed you" Jeremy said honestly and she laughed before placing her hand on his head and shaking up his hair and detached herself from her children and grabbed the plates and brought them to the table where she placed two forks, knifes and glasses for her children.

"We'll I guess I've been spending a lot of time with Grandma Gilbert, which is why you two need to eat and get dressed" She said letting her children sit at the table and smiled before exiting her way towards the hall way. Jeremy and Elena sat in silence eating their scrambled egg before one of them cracked.

"Silas done this" Elena admitted remembering the deal they made which seemed like years ago when in reality it was just yesterday. Jeremy almost chocked on his egg when she said that and drank down his orange juice fast, Elena laughed and got up to get a drink for him as he continued to cough and frowned, she was faster than this. She ran towards the couch and then to the fridge again but she was slow and pretty sure poor old grandma Gilbert who wasn't well judging from what her mother said could have out ran her. Elena ran back and forwards for ten minutes trying to see if she was just a little tired and get her super vampire speed back but it was Jeremy's grasp that Elena realised she wasn't a vampire anymore and wailed into her brother's arms before he helped her to her room. As soon as Jeremy closed her bedroom door to let her rest Miranda skipped out of her room in a fresh new pair of jeans and a pink blouse and smiled at Jeremy who put his finger to his mouth as a silence gesture

"What's up?" She whispered and Jeremy smiled before telling his mother she got into a fight with Caroline. Once Miranda told Jeremy to stay at home he accepted the decision to look after his sister but truly he was trying to ring someone to help in this trouble, someone he was sure he would never ask for help when it came to his sister. He dialled the number and waited for a few minutes for someone to pick up and once he heard the groggy voice he smirked.

"I need your help, it's about Lena"

The smell of whiskey and burnt wood scented the Salvatore living room. Damon woke up to a pounding head and wondered how much he drank to receive a hangover like this. He got up and looked at the three brunette girls lying in the corner of the room, all dead. He got up and yelled for Stefan who walked down the stairs in a non-caring way and watched his brother with hateful eyes

"Listen Mc Swag, What the hell happened here" Damon asked ready to kill his brother. For months he was helping Stefan getting back on the wagon and away from his ripper ways and then the battle of Silas came upon them and ruined it again.

"It's not my fault brother, you killed them not me" Stefan said in an emotionless tone as he walked up to Damon and watch him with his green eyes. Damon looked at him with confusion, he hadn't killed a human in a long time, just before he and Elena had finally accepted faith and got together and became one. Damon was ready to question Stefan once again and heard his phone vibrate and answered it,

"What?" He said in a groggy tone, he knew he needed sleep now. Once he heard the word help and Elena in the same sentence he quickly got dressed before going to the sink and washing the blood of his hands, he used the green block of soap when he noticed a golden ring missing from his hand and flexed his head backwards in annoyance remember the deal Elena had made with the stupid Silas. He remembered it now, hanging in the cage with Klaus as Elena gave them a future but an unknown past. He ran to his car and drove until he got to the Gilbert house. He pounded his hand on the door and Jeremy answered before inviting him again.

"Where is she?" Damon asked as he made he was towards her room, following her heart beat. He burst into the room to see a sleeping Elena and smiled before he closed the door again and walked down the stairs to see Jeremy cleaning up in the kitchen and telling Damon his request for him being here.

"Do you know what happened?" Jeremy asked and Damon nodded his head and rolled his eyes, he wish this never happened at all.

"Silas knocked you out, Elena made a deal to reverse time and save the day once again. But I don't think anyone else knows, Stefan doesn't and by the pictures around it seems papa and mama Gilbert are alive and well" He said holding a picture frame of Miranda and Grayson at a party with a banquet in the background celebrating their twentieth anniversary of this year. Jeremy took the frame out of his hand and placed it down, afraid it would break and sighed,

"Of course she did, I can't remember anything. I'm finding pictures of me with a football team around the house but I don't play" Jeremy said shaking his head, He loved football but once his dad had died he lost that love for the sport, but now his father was alive and it seemed from the unknown past so was the love for it.

"That's the problem, I can't remember either" He confessed feeling week at the words, Damon picked up a picture of Elena and Jeremy and smiled at his beautiful girl before placing it down and turning around to see her in the doorway.

"Damon" She said running into his arms and hugging him, he spun her around and he smiled before kissing her forehead and placing her back on the ground and kissing her again on the forehead. She grabbed and leaned into him and he hugged her tight before Jeremy coughed. Elena sent him a scowling look and he frowned before leaving the room.

"Listing I need to do something for you, but I think I can't just yet" He said with a frown and Elena looked at him in confusion. She questioned what he was talking about and he let her go before looking into her eyes in pain.

"Elena, I love you and you know that. I loved you the second we met and I think I love you more than anything in the world" he said and Elena smiled confessing her love for him the same way and he sighed.

"And because I love you more than anything in the world I have to let you go" He said brushing her hair with the back of his index finger and she shook her head several times not wanting him to say what she knew what was coming, she opened her mouth to go against his statement but she felt mute.

"I want you to remember me as the family friend. You will move on with your life and you will love it and when you see me on the street you will see me as a family friend, nothing more" He said looking into her eyes compellingly. She nodded her head several times and repeated his words and he kissed her head before speeding away. Damon didn't realize how much pain that caused him, as soon as he drove into his parking space at the grill he got a text from the youngest Gilbert, 'Thank you, This means a lot' and it that moment Damon Salvatore turned it off.

_** Thank you all so much for the follows and favourites! And the reviews! It made my day, and possibly my week! Hope you all liked this chapter and please reviews, The more reviews the faster another chapter is uploaded! They inspire me and ideas are used! Also I have a question for you all; who should Elena be with? Matt or Tyler? Unfortunately she can't be with either Salvatore brother… right now ** _


	3. Chapter 2

"Caroline, I'm sorry" Elena sat out the girl's front door on the porch. She knew Caroline was inside because when Elena knocked on the door she walked up and locked it. Elena knew Caroline would take forever to accept her apology and thought about her past when they were teenagers, _'but what past do we have now?'_ she thought and rolled her eyes, god only knew what had happened to them all. After an hour of sitting on the porch Caroline finally opened the door and walked outside and folded her arms looking at Elena.

"Caroline, I'm sorry, please forgive?" Elena said using her puppy eyes that always killed Caroline and she bit her lip trying to resist but failed and sat down and hugged Elena and sighed.

"I'm an idiot, I over reacted plus I don't think I could get rid of you anyways" Caroline chirped and Elena rose her left eyebrow at Caroline's statement. She felt insulted that she talked about her as if she was a pair of shoes. Elena hugged the girl and placed a fake a smiled before wondering what had happened to them in the past years.

"I feel like I have amnesia" she admitted and placed her hand on her temple and Caroline laughed shaking her head.

"I wouldn't be surprised, you took a terrible fall yesterday at the party, Even Matt thought you were bleeding and he was all concerned about you and that was the first time he was near you in what two years?" Caroline said laughing again and imitating Matt's face which made Elena crinkle her nose upwards and laugh at her impression and then it died off fast. '_what happened with Matt? ' _she thought and stood up to fix her white shorts and smiled at Caroline who stood up too and invited her in for coffee. Elena sat down on the couch and looked around at the familiar room but to see lots of pictures of them two alone and the odd one of Liz. Elena spent ten minutes convincing Caroline she had amnesia and the blonde smiled ready to tell her every detail she had to tell.

"Well" the blonde started with a wicked smile placed on her face "We do cheerleading and you were offered to be captain but you turned it down which made me captain. Matt and you dated for a while but you broke his heart at Tyler's party when you hooked up with him after we played spin the bottle. Em… At prom both of you won king and queen. You're our ice queen Lena" Caroline said with a sculptured smile trying to honour something and Elena bit her lip, it didn't make sense, She was never the ice queen type but this was her life and she had to live it. Elena stood up and walked towards the kitchen to place her coffee mug in the sink and saw that Caroline had followed her and she smiled at her

"Care, what's going on in your life? And in our friend's lives?" She asked and the blonde smiled before looking around her encase her mother was home before biting her lip and whispering into Elena's ear

"I stole your brother's virginity" Caroline said with a devilish smirk and Elena mouth literally dropped, she looked at Caroline with disgust.

"And your happy with this why?" She yelled and Caroline's huge eyes dropped to sad puppy ones and frowned and started to stutter words out

"Eh, Elena you made a bet with the rest of us that I couldn't bed him and I did, so you gave me fifty dollars… I'm sorry if you find that offensive now" Caroline said and let her hair out of her messy bun before grabbing Elena's hand and the brunette accepted the plain sorry and Caroline fluttered her eyes and continued.

"Well, Tyler is with you, obviously. Matt is bending his heart… in a way. Stefan is still a player and we haven't heard from Sarah since we kicked her off the team. That's it I think" She said looking at the clock and looking back at Elena "Oh and Vicky, Matt's sister, is a complete druggy now. It's so annoying like if she wants attention she needs to go run around mystic falls naked" Caroline said rolling her eyes and Elena laughed before her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her shorts pocket and looked at the message from Amy Bradly asking if she wanted a lift but Elena said she wasn't feeling well so she was unsure if she would be going.

"Girl's got issues" Elena said looking at her inbox, completely blanked besides from that one message. As soon as Elena lifted her head she noticed how Caroline had disappeared from the room and she called out from her but just heard a song blasting out from her bedroom. Elena walked down the room to see Caroline trotting out in her blue bikini and a see through shirt over it that was made from the lightest material Elena had ever seen. Caroline spun around and Elena laughed as she stuck out her tongue and Caroline threw a black bikini at Elena that had been resting on her bed and Elena caught it before hesitating to ask what was going on.

"Well are you going to ring your mom and tell her you're staying at mine or what?" Caroline said walking over to her full length mirror and checked herself out and Elena bit her lip, she blew off family moments which lead the death of her parents, could she really do it again?

"Yea, Hold on" Elena said dialling her mother's number while watching Caroline who watched her

"Hey mom" Elena said and her mom greeted her back in the same response in a happy voice

"I'm not coming home tonight I'm going to stay with Caroline, is that okay?" Elena said in a weak tone and her mother laughed at her

"Oh you girls, one minute fighting the next partying, just stay safe baby" Miranda replied and wished her daughter a good night. Elena clicked off her phone and looked up at Caroline with a bright smile and she held out the vodka and Elena smiled taking it, drinking down a gulp of it, she had no idea what tonight would bring but she knew she would need alcohol.

**Review please!**


End file.
